The Professor
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: Ginny realizes that she fancies everyone's favorite quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Oliver returns. Only one problem. He's a professor!
1. Heading to Hogwarts

AN: This is my first fan fiction that includes Oliver Wood, so bare with me. Hope you like it!

The Professor 

Chapter One: Heading to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

            Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed, half awake, half asleep. She rolled over on her stomach and finally dozed off. The problem was that it was eight in the morning the day that she went back to Hogwarts. She was going back to Hogwarts for her last year. 

            Since she was asleep, she didn't notice Ron sneaking up behind her with a grin on his face. He walked slowly over to her bed until he was breathing down her neck. She still didn't notice.

            "Ginny! Wake up!" Ron shook her vigorously until she jumped up, eyes wide. She looked around her room quickly to see what had happened. Her eyes rested on Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would have been dead and buried. Ginny jumped out of bed.

            "Ron! Get out! Get out now!" Ron looked at her shocked. He had never seen his sister that mad, and over such a small thing. He backed away till he was a safe distance away.

            "Why, _Virginia__, if it's _that _time of the month, don't go around taking it out on your dear brother!" Ginny advanced on him and threw him against the wall. She held him against the wall by his neck. He tried to stutter an apology, but was out of breath._

            "If you _ever say anything like that again, I'll tell Mum. She will react worse than me!" Ron's blue eyes widened in shock. He nodded quickly and tore out of the room. Ginny grinned in triumph. She headed over to her wardrobe. She flung out several shirts and pares of jeans. She closed the wardrobe and picked up the cloths she threw out. She picked up the two shirts. One had a giant yellow star with a blue background. The other was a pink hooded sweatshirt with a rainbow on the chest. She decided on the pink sweatshirt. _

            She picked up the jeans. One was a pare of blue flared jeans. The other were black flared with small butterflies up the side. She wasn't in the mood for a girly pare, so she wore the blue flared ones. 

            She looked around the room and took it all in. She wouldn't be seeing it all for a whole year. She went around and collected her school stuff. Books, quills, parchment, and ink all got loaded into her trunk. She looked around for the one last object. Her new wand. Over the summer, she had gotten a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies and had earned enough for a new wand and other stuff. 

            Her new wand was Holly, eleven inches, and had a core of a unicorn hair. She simply loved it, for it was brand new, not ever belonging to anyone else in the family. Just hers. But now the problem was _finding _it. She looked in every possible place but still hadn't found it. She was getting very worried. She had thrown out her old wand because she didn't think she'd need it. Now she was wand less.

            Then she remembered. Last night she had held the wand while she was going to sleep, she must've fallen asleep with it in her hands. She threw off her blue bedspread and pillows. There, lying on the sheets was her new wand. She picked it up and shoved it in her sweatshirt's front pocket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Goodbye Gin, see you at Christmas!" Ron yelled over the crowd. Ginny waved at her brother and the rest of her family. The whole family had come to the platform to see the last of the Weasley children off to her last year of Hogwarts. There they were all lined up in the order of oldest to youngest. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Ginny took one last look at her family and hopped on the train. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ginny had been wandering up and down the train, looking for a place to sit. Not one compartment had any space so far. She knocked on the next compartment door. She waited a few minutes before she got an answer. Ginny groaned when she saw who the compartment contained.

            "What do _you _want, Weasley?!" A blond girl sneered at her. 

            "Nothing, just looking for a seat, Brooks, but I'll be going now," Ginny said, sneering right back. She gazed in on the other's sitting in the compartment. Holly Brooks, Leanne Jacobs, and Daniel Shanks. All Slytherin gits. Ginny turned around and stormed out of the compartment.

            After walking quite a while, she simply walked into a compartment. She looked around and noticed that only one person was sitting in the compartment, his head covered by a book. Ginny walked towards him slowly and finally spoke up.

            "Um, sorry to interrupt your reading, but would you mind if I shared this compartment?" The boy immediately looked out from behind his book and a grin spread a crossed his and Ginny's faces.

~*~TBC~*~

AN: Who could the new professor be? Read chapter two (Soon to be released) to find out!


	2. Ollie's Back!

The Professor

Chapter Two: Ollie's Back

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

            "Oliver? Ollie?!" Ginny jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He smiled warmly at the youngest Weasley. Ginny wouldn't let go of him, she missed him since he left Hogwarts.

            "Ginny, you can let go now! I won't run away!" Ginny let go and tried to hide her blush. Oliver didn't seem to notice.

            "Ollie! What are you going to Hogwarts for?" Oliver grin grew wider and he just sat down chuckling. Ginny looked at him curiously and sat down next to him. Without realizing it, she sat laid her head on his shoulder. This time, _she _didn't notice Oliver blush. She urged him to tell her what was going on.

            "Fine, fine! Well. . . I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts!" Ginny raised her head from his shoulder and jumped up. 

            "Really? What subject? Who died? Who left? Tell me all the details!" Ginny babbled on and on until Oliver cut in. She shut her mouth and listened to him.

            "well, Snape is dead actually. He was spying on Voldemort, and he finally found out!" Ginny noticed that there wasn't a bit of sadness in his voice. "I will be teaching Potions! It was always my best class when I was at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled warmly at the thought of being taught potions by a tall, dark, handsome… _'Ginny! This is **Wood **you're talking about! Ollie, one of your best friends when he was at Hogwarts!" _

"Ginny!? Ginny, are you okay?!" Oliver was waving his hands in front of her face. Ginny still didn't snap out of it. "_Virginia__?!" At the sound of her name, she shook her head and looked at Oliver. He smiled back at her and went on. The rest of the train ride went on with talk about how Oliver had turned down a professional quidditch career to teach at Hogwarts. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regular POV around Oliver AN: I don't know what you would call it, Oliver's POV would be his point of view, and this is just following him around.

            Oliver walked up to Hogwarts for the first time in years, Ginny at his side. They had been talking about everything from his career to what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts. He found he enjoyed Ginny's company. She was so beautiful, tall, friendly. . ._'Oliver! This is Ginny you're talking about! One of your best friends, not to mention one of your soon-to-be students! Snap out of it!'_

"Ollie, Ollie, are you okay?!" Ginny was looking at Oliver strangely. Oliver smiled warmly at her and kept walking. They jumped in the last carriage left. Since they were the last people, they didn't have to share it with anyone. Just like she did on the train, she leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her cautiously and when she didn't push him away, he relaxed. They kept up talking. This time, it was just about random subjects. Ginny slowly fell asleep on his shoulder.

            "Gin, Ginny, honey, wake up! We're here!" Ginny slowly woke up. Without realizing it, she snuggled closer to Oliver. When she was fully awake, she realized she was so close, and jumped back quickly.

            "I'm sorry. . ." She mumbled. Then she remembered what he'd called her. "Honey?" Oliver looked over at her and blushed to the color of a tomato. Ginny giggled for a moment and jumped out of the carriage. "Come on, _sweetie_." Oliver blushed even more. Ginny took his hands and then walked slowly to the castle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regular POV around Ginny

            "I would like to announce that we have two new teachers this year, the new DADA teacher, Mr. Potter!" Everyone clapped loudly and cheered. Ginny watched Harry approach the teacher's table and sit next to McGonagall. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "And our new Potion's teacher, Mr. Wood!" Ginny watched him walk briskly up towards the table and sit besides Harry. Oliver immediately looked at Ginny and grinned. Ginny gave him the thumbs up. Dumbledore once again called for attention. "I am sad to say that Professor Snape has died in the line of duty." The Slytherin table was silent. "So, the new head of house for Slytherin is our very own, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny noticed that McGonagall looked very angry. "So that means that we need a new head of house for Gryffindor. The new head of house for Gryffindor is. . . Professor Potter!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Harry smiled brightly and clapped himself. 

            "Isn't this great!?" Faye, Ginny's best friend said, still clapping loudly. Ginny grinned and nodded. Inside she wished that Oliver would've been their head. She shook her head and smiled. Big deal, she would still see him.

            "Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said loudly. The plates were suddenly filled with everything imaginable. Ginny scooped garlic mashed potatoes, took a piece of chicken, and poured corn onto her plate and started to eat. She joined in the conversation about the new professors.

            "Well, I know Harry Potter; he's the one who defeated You-Know-Who last year. . ." Ginny looked down and continued eating. Faye finished what she was saying. "Gin, weren't you there when you were he killed him?" Ginny looked up and nodded. Faye Went on. "And Wood, I think he was the captain of Gryffindor quidditch team when he was at Hogwarts, he graduated when we were in our second year, right Gin?"

            "Yeah. He's really nice; I'm great friends with him!" The other girls nodded and smiled. "He will make a great Potion's teacher. Anyone's better than Snape!" Ginny finished up her dinner and waited for the dessert to appear. After a few minutes of waiting, the plates filled with all sorts of sweets. Ginny took a slice of apple pie and scooped a spoon of vanilla ice cream onto it. She gobbled it down and rubbed her stomach. She was as full as could be.

            Dumbledore stood up when everyone was done and started to talk. "I have one more announcement! This year's Head Boy is. . . Tyler Jackson. This years Head Girl is. . . Ginny Weasley!" Ginny's eye's widened and she gasped, covering her mouth. She stood up and followed Tyler to the Head table. Dumbledore handed them their badges and they returned to the Gryffindor table. The girls started to gaze at her badge. They all gasped at the beauty of it. 

            Ginny looked at the teacher's table and gazed at Oliver. He had a wide smile on his face and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled back and tapped her wrist. She wanted to talk to him after the feast. He got the idea and nodded. Ginny went back to her last bit of apple pie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

AN: Hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible, be sure to review!


	3. A Short Talk with the Professor

The Professor

Chapter Three: A Short Talk with the Professor

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

            After dinner, Ginny waited outside the Great Hall for Oliver. After a few minutes, Oliver emerged from the Great Hall and walked towards Ginny. They smiled warmly at each other and started to talk.

            "So, how does it feel to be a professor, _Professor Wood?_" Ginny put emphasis on the last two words. Oliver grinned and shook his head. Ginny just giggled.

            "Ah, you don't have to call me that unless we're in class, its gunna take some time to get used to that! Oh, and it isn't that weird. So, _Mrs. Weasley, _how does it feel to be head girl?" Ginny blushed and turned away, trying to hide her blush. It didn't work this time. Oliver laughed loudly and smiled.

            "Oh, gosh! I was supposed to see Dumbledore after the feast to get my housing arrangements; I get to share a common room with the head boy!" Oliver smile faltered a bit, but he spoke up. 

            "Oh, of course, I'll walk you to his office, come on Gin!" Ginny smiled and thanked him. They trotted along, talking till they came to a stone gargoyle. Oliver murmured, "Chocolate Frogs," and a flight of stairs appeared. Oliver turned around and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Ginny bid him goodnight. She climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ah, Ms. Weasley, I knew you would be joining us," Dumbledore said as Ginny entered his office. Ginny looked down and blushed.

            "I'm sorry I was late, I was just having a talk with Oli- Professor Wood." She quickly corrected herself. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. 

            "It's quite alright; you and Oliver have a lot of catching up with to do, now, to the Head quarters!" Dumbledore motioned to a portrait behind him that had a picture of a young girl about the age of eight playing with a dog. "Now, this is one of the entrances to your living quarters, you may use this if you need to speak with me, just knock on it and I will open it." Ginny and Tyler nodded as Dumbledore opened it. Ginny gasped at the common room.

            It had cream colored walls that had speckled red and gold, Gryffindor colors. The carpet was a deep red that was very soft. Tyler was as surprised as Ginny. Dumbledore showed them where the bedrooms and bathrooms were and led them to the other portrait. He pushed it open and led them out. They emerged in the Charms Corridor and looked back at the portrait they came out from. Ginny grinned. IT was a portrait of a quidditch chaser, clutching a quaffle. Ginny immediately recognized the man as Oliver.

            "Ollie!" Ginny looked at the portrait happily. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

            "The password is Quidditch Cup! Goodnight!" Dumbledore walked briskly down the hallway and headed down the great staircase. Tyler mumbled something about sleep and entered the portrait, but Ginny waited. She wanted to speak to the portrait of Oliver.

            "Oliver!" She said, smiling at the portrait. The picture looked at her and smiled warmly. Ginny giggled and waved.

            "Ginny! Hullo! Having a nice day?!' Ginny looked at the portrait. Well, she wished it really was Oliver; she wanted to talk to _him. _But she had to get to bed. She found the portrait boring, nothing like the real man.

            "Well, yes, now I have to get to bed, so, Quidditch Cup!" She hopped though the portrait and headed up to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ginny woke the next morning and smiled. Her first class was Potions. She would get to see Oliver first thing. She quickly put on her uniform and marched out of her room. Tyler was already up and was reading something. Ginny sat down on the couch next to him and looked at what he was reading, but got uninteresting quickly and got up.

            "I'm going to go off to breakfast, see you later Tyler!" Tyler waved goodbye to her and she exited the portrait. She bid goodbye to the painting of Oliver and started walking away. She felt someone come up behind her and swing her around by her waist. She giggled and turned around. There was Oliver.

            "Hey Gin! Good morning!" Oliver smiled warmly and took her hand. Ginny reluctantly shook it off and when she saw his face, she started to explain.

            "We can't be acting like friends a lot anymore. You're my professor and I'm your student, no more!" Oliver looked hurt but nodded.

            "You're right, we can't act like friends anymore, we can still be friends, but we have to act like I'm your professor!" Ginny nodded and they started on a different subject. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they separated, Oliver headed to the teacher's table, and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table.

            "So, Ginny, how are your dormitories?!" Faye said with a grin.

            "Great! It's big and beautiful. The Common room is great! And the bedrooms!" Ginny and Faye talked for what seemed like hours about her room. Finally, breakfast was over, and they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Now, as you know, I am Professor Wood, your new Potion's teacher, I hope we get along. Now. . . Today, we will be starting the Polyjuice potion. It is very difficult, so concentrate. It will take a month to make, so don't rush! The ingredients are on the board. . ." Oliver tapped the board and Swirly writing appeared on the board.  "Begin!" Ginny and Faye pulled out the ingredients that they had in their potion sets but found that they were missing a few. Ginny approached the Professor and tapped his shoulder.

            "Hello Gin-_Ms. Weasley, what do you need?" Oliver smiled down at Ginny. Ginny went over the list of the items that she needed for the potion. Oliver nodded and went on. "Well, you can find all of that in the cupboard there," he pointed towards the cupboard on the wall, "Help yourself!" Ginny smiled and thanked him. She pulled out the ingredients she needed and carried them back to her table, humming._


	4. Getting On

The Professor

Chapter Four: Getting On

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

             A month had passed since school started. Ginny found school harder with all of the Head's jobs and organizing Prefect meetings. She knew that she must keep her grades up or they could revoke her Head Girl badge and use the runner up for Head Girl. So, with that thought, she stayed up _every _night working on all her homework.

            Ginny was sitting at breakfast, half asleep from all the late night studying. Her eyes were closed, and once and a while, her head would nod forward, but she would jerk back in a few seconds. Lucky she did, or she would've fallen into a plate of syrup. Just as she nodded off again, the mail flew in. She looked up, not expecting anything, but looked for the family owl anyway.

            Everyone gazed up at a certain bird, a black crow.  Ginny gasped. She wondered who it was for. Everyone knew that a black crow brought news of a death in the family. Ginny watched as it flew over to Gryffindor table. She held her breath. The note landed square in front of her. By now everyone was looking at her or the letter. With a shaking hand, Ginny opened the letter.

_            Dear Ginny,_

_            I can't tell you how sorry I am to have to tell you this. It's Charlie. A dragon killed him when he was in the feeding pen. We're so sorry, but the funeral has already been held, we couldn't get a hold of you on time. I know that you are mad for not getting to go to the funeral, but it couldn't be avoided. I hope you don't hate us for it. We know you were closest to Charlie. I hope this doesn't interfere with your schoolwork, but if it does, it's fine. Hope your okay and well,_

_                                                                        Love,_

_                                                                                    Mum_

            Ginny felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She ripped the note into several pieces and muttered a spell. The pieces burst into flames on the table. Ginny looked around the room, all eyes on her.

            "What are you looking at?!" Ginny jumped up from the table and ran into the hall. Oliver sat helplessly at the teachers table, longing to go after her. Oliver watched as a boy ran after her into the hall. It was the head Boy, Tyler. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ginny? Ginny!?" Tyler yelled, trying to find where she was hiding. He heard a faint sniffle and followed it. He soon found Ginny hiding in a broom closet not to far away. "Ginny? Hon, what's wrong, tell me what happened." Ginny looked up. Her eyes were red and blotchy. She gave him a sad, teary smile.

            "My brother. . . Charlie. . . Dead. . . Dragons!" Ginny broke down sobbing in his chest. Tyler relaxed at her touch. She snuggled closer without knowing it. She finally quit sobbing and started over, with more coherent. "My brother, Charlie's dead. A dragon killed him. And I will never see him again, the funeral has already been held!" Tyler didn't know what to say. He finally found something to say.

            "I know you may not want to hear it, but everything happens for a reason." Ginny nodded silently and smiled. "And he died doing what he loved, right?" Ginny giggled at that. He did _love dragons._

            "You're right! He loved dragons, and he died doing what he loved." Ginny hugged Tyler tightly. Tyler stroked her soft, copper hair. Ginny looked up, still crying. She slowly leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away, a slight smile on her face. Tyler had a dumbstruck look on his face. Ginny giggled. 

            "So, what was that for?" Tyler said, snapping out of his daze. Ginny just smiled and took his hand. Together they walked back to the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ginny and Tyler were now a known couple. Everyone was talking about how great they were together. Their first kiss was great, but she felt like something was missing. _Something.   _

            The next day at breakfast, she once again looked up at the owls. This time, there was no black crow. This time, a brown, tawny owl dropped a note in front t of her. Ginny looked at the note and opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_My love   
Don't throw away my love _

_You are, to me   
My greatest fantasy   
Night after night   
I want for you to hold me tight   
I want to be with you   
You could make my dreams come true   
Only you   
Could make my heart and soul brand-new _

_My love   
Don't throw away my love   
My love   
We could have an everlasting love_

_I want to be   
All that you want me to be   
Why can't you see   
Just how much you mean to me?   
I want to be with you   
You could make my dreams come true   
Only you   
Could make my heart and soul brand-new_

_                        Your Secret Admirer_

            She held the note tight in her hand, afraid to let go. She wondered who it could be from. She raised her head slowly and looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her. First, the Gryffindor table. No one from her table was watching. The next was Ravenclaw. She didn't notice anyone there either. She had to stand up a bit to see the Hufflepuff table, but no one was looking at her. Now, she slowly went down the line of Slytherins. No one at all. Now Ginny was worried. NO one was left, except. . .

            She quickly scanned the teacher's table. She abruptly stopped when she saw someone looking at her. _Oliver. She felt a blush creeping up her neck. She quickly tapped her wrist to show him she wanted to talk. He nodded and she went back to eating, still clutching her love note._


End file.
